


Day 3: Injured & Healing

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Rescue, Sensory Deprivation, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Getting shot with seastone is never fun. Getting shot with seastone, blindfolded, and thrown in a cell quieter than anywhere else he's ever been sucks especially badly.





	Day 3: Injured & Healing

Luffy grunted as he was thrown against a weird wall, eyes fluttering open as he slid down it to sit on an equally weird floor. Not that it helped any, with the blindfold Kaidou’s goons had tied around his head. He tried to stand, but between the weird floor and seastone in his shoulder just wound up stumbling sideways. His foot slipped on one of the weird floor shapes, and he yelped as he crashed down, thankfully on his uninjured shoulder.

His heartbeat raced in his ears, and the laboured sound of his breathing sounded far too loud in the room’s silence. He groaned softly, the sound muted even to his own ears, and let his head hang against one of the protrusions from the floor. The pain was nothing, but the seastone itself had sapped every last drop of his strength. He didn’t even have the energy to press a hand to the bullet wound to stop the bleeding.

He was going to die here, wasn’t he? Over his pounding heartbeat he could hear the sound of blood oozing out of the bullet wound and every other injury he’d gotten while he held the attention of Kaidou’s underlings to give Torao time to escape, and with seastone stuck in him he wasn’t strong enough to break his way back out of this cell. It wasn’t a bad way to die, really, but he hoped that his nakama would be okay without him. Maybe Torao would take them on as part of his own crew, or Zoro would step up and lead them to Raftel in his stead.

That thought drew a weak giggle out of him, even as his thoughts grew hazy. Zoro, trying to lead the way. Knowing his vice captain’s sense of direction, they’d end up back in East Blue somehow if Nami didn’t stop him. Nami would make sure they got there, though. She was good at that.

\---

He wasn’t sure how much later it was, but his racing heartbeat was finally quieting in his ears when something happened. He felt the floor under him shake a little, and then a cool hand was on his neck and the blindfold was ripped from his eyes. The hand left his neck, and Luffy’s nose twitched at the faint smell of meat. Stronger, though, he could smell blood and sea spray and the anti-whatevers that Chopper used when one of them got hurt. The pain in his shoulder spiked, then dropped again, and it was like a weight had been removed from his body.

“Torao?” he slurred, hand shaking as he lifted it and found a familiar sleeve.

“I’m here.” Torao’s voice was quiet, so quiet, but he was here, his fingers wrapped tight and steady around Luffy’s hand. He was here, which meant that Luffy wasn’t going to die today, and that fact did as much to reinvigorate him as the removal of the seastone bullet had. “You’ve been cut up pretty bad, but the bleeding seems to have mostly stopped.”

“Do you have meat?” Luffy asked, because he could smell it but he might be wrong, and if he ate something other than meat right now that’d be stupid.

Torao laughed, his grip on Luffy’s hand loosening slightly. “Yeah, Chopper packed some.”

That was all the confirmation Luffy needed. He rolled to his knees, eyes flying open, and stretched to pull himself over to Torao’s doctory bag. The meat was in his hands in a heartbeat, and in his mouth in another, and he gave a contented sigh as it hit his stomach. That was better. His heart was finally slowing down, though it beat louder now in his ears, and he smiled as he got to his feet with only a little wobble. “Torao’s the best.”

“Just holding up my end of the deal.” he smiled back, small and soft in a way that made Luffy’s heart do funny things in his chest. He held a hand out, and Torao let himself be helped to his feet.

“Thanks for saving me.” Luffy smiled wider, and leaned up on his toes to press a kiss to Torao’s cheek. “I owe you one.”

“Help me beat up Kaidou and we’ll call it even.” Torao wiped at his cheek, smudging away the bloody half-lip-print left there.

That sounded about right, but Luffy still frowned. He’d kinda hoped Torao would call his favour in on something they weren’t already planning to do together. He reached out as Torao started towards the open door, and twined their hands together as he kept pace with his more-than-ally. “You don’t want cuddles?” he asked, offering up the first thing that came to mind which Torao could potentially call in a favour on. Saving his life was probably worth, like, _forever_ of cuddles.

“I was under the impression I would be getting those regardless.” Torao smiled, stopping Luffy just a few steps up the narrow stairs. He turned to ask what was wrong, but Torao tilted his hat back and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before he had a chance. 

Oh, right, he already couldn’t wait to finish this fight so he could get in a post-battle nap with his Torao before the feast. “Well, duh.” His smile widened, and he gave Torao’s hand a squeeze as he started up the stairs again.


End file.
